Stand By Me
by ChaserGirl
Summary: Angelina overhears an argument between two of Gryffindor's finest.
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter. Though I wish I did. I also do not own Angelina Johnson. I could say that I do, but I'd be (sadly) lying. I don't actually own much of anything. I just borrow J.K.'s characters. Aren't I lucky? 


	2. Stand By Me

People argue in the weirdest places. Least that's my opinion. Reckon somebody out there'll say that I'm just in the wrong places at the wrong times. They can say it all they want, but they're still wrong. I hear what I hear and I see what I see, and I do it all while maintaining my normal schedule. So, unless everywhere I go is the wrong place and every second is the wrong time, my way makes more sense.  
  
Let me give you an example of what I'm talking about. About a week or two ago, I was coming in from an exhausting round of Quidditch tryouts. No, tryouts wouldn't be the right word. I suppose it's more like worn-outs, since that's how we all felt by the end. Wood left some mighty big shoes to fill, and the team was having one hell of a time finding a replacement for him. There were one or two kids who looked like they had potential, but they were intermixed with the dozens of half-wits that couldn't tell a quaffle from a rememberall. Alicia managed to score on one boy about a half-dozen times within two minutes, while another kept passing the quaffle to Katie's head. One poor girl even managed to get herself hit with a bludger, despite the best efforts from the Weasley boys. I swear Fred let one pass, though, when he caught this sixth year winking and smiling at me as he made his way up from the sidelines. Too bad he did that, too; the bloke seemed like quite the Keeper. Of course, being captain, I get some say in who makes it and who doesn't, and if I want to keep some peace in my life, that boy won't. I wouldn't hear the end of it from Fred. And they say boys don't get jealous.  
  
Once all the day's potential keepers had done their stuff and shown us what they're made of, McGonagall (in an amazing bout of niceness) let us have the rest of the afternoon off. Good thing, too, since all of us were pretty bruised and beaten. It's one thing to go and give it your all to a team that can outplay you, but it's something different entirely to try and anticipate the moves of someone who's totally clueless. Before heading off to change, McGonagall called me over for a minute to discuss the possibilities. I told her my opinion (purposely mentioning Mr. Sixth Year as loud as I could so Fred could hear. That boy turned redder than Lee Jordan after trying the latest Weasley concoction-Scorching Sugar Snaps), and agreed to meet with her once I was cleaned up. Picking wasn't going to be easy, and I knew it'd be my job to break the news to the lucky kid. Thinking about that almost made me forget about how awful I was feeling at the moment. Katie decided that candidate # 17 would be a good person to try her new maneuver-the "Ringing Bell"-on. She ended up ramming into me instead. That's gonna leave a mark for years to come...  
  
So, I finished my talk with McGonagall and headed off to change. By the time I reached the locker-room, Alicia and Katie were already dressed and cleaned up. No remains of mud in their hair, no torn sleeves on their robes; they were all set to go. I, however, still looked a mess. They volunteered to wait for me, but I told them to head off. No use wasting a free afternoon waiting for me, especially since I had a detour to make afterwards. After mentioning where we could meet up afterwards (and apologizing for the large blue bruise on my hip) they headed off, and I quickly stuck my hair underneath a sink in an attempt to rid my hair of the grass-stains that covered it. Yes, I said grass stains. I told you it had been a hard day. Anyway, once my hair had turned into a very wet, very clean fuzzball, I shook it out, grabbed my wand, yelled out a "Slickarius" charm, and pulled my now sleek and straight strands into a ponytail. Having done that, I sat down on a bench and began to unbuckle my pads. It was right after this that I heard a familiar noise. At first, I thought it was just the water still running, but when I turned to look the sink had gone off. Once I crept a little closer to the door, I realized what was really making that sound. That could only be one thing-the voice of a Weasley.  
  
At first, I thought it was Fred and George planning yet another prank to get me with as I walked out of the lockers. News flash, boys-it was funny once. The other seventeen times weren't so great! But, luckily, I was mistaken. The shrill voice I heard was none other than Ron, fresh from his tryout. He didn't do too shabbily-I'd have to remember to bring him up when I saw McGonagall. I peered past the door to see Ron, still covered in mud himself, turning tomato red while screaming at the top of his lungs. At first, I couldn't quite see who he was yelling at. I figured it was probably Ginny, who for some reason or another decided to leave Harry's side in the Hospital Wing (Remember the move Katie nailed me with? Apparently she got Harry the day before-with twice as much force). As I began to listen, however, I figured that he couldn't possibly be yelling at Ginny; it wouldn't make any sense.  
  
"Admit it! You wanted me to screw it up! You want me not to make the team! That's how it's been for five years-I want something, and of course you don't want me to have it! This is just like with Scabbers!" he bellowed with gaining frustration. This was starting to make me a bit concerned, but before I could say or do anything, another loud, much more feminine voice echoed past the door-the voice of...Hermione Granger?  
  
"What does Scabbers have to do with anything? And don't even try to lie Ron Weasley! I never tried to keep you from having anything!"  
  
"Liar! You always try to keep me from having any fun at all!"  
  
"If making sure you do your work on time so that you actually pass to the next year is keeping you from having fun, then I'm guilty as charged! You've seen the injuries people get play that sport! Besides, you're one to talk about not letting people have what they want."  
  
"Me? What did I ever keep you from?"  
  
"How about Viktor?"  
  
Ouch. With three words, she shut that bloody git up. I don't know too much about that whole situation, but I do remember Fred mentioning that Ron mopped around for a month after the Yule Ball last year. Sure, he'd play like he was fine in front of his friends, but when he was alone (or at least when he THOUGHT he was alone), he'd just sit there being all sullen and depressed. Hermione mentioning Krum would take an already out of control argument and bring it to a whole new level. Never before had I heard them argue like this, and I knew it was only going to get worse. So, I did the only thing that made sense to do-I went back to changing.  
  
I know, it sounds kinda heartless to just leave them there like that, but what could I do? They didn't know I was there, and I wasn't about to interrupt their row by butting in. I only wish they'd picked a different spot than in front of the girls' lockers to have this little fight. Like I said, people argue in the weirdest places. Soon as I went back to changing (after all, I did need to get back into my school robe), however, the battle began again.  
  
"Oh, you just HAD to bring him up, didn't you? What's wrong? Ms. Know-it-All finally run out of ideas for a fair fight?"  
  
"I'd hardly call this a fair fight, Ron! I make a little mention of something, and you blow up in my face?"  
  
"A little mention? You out and out told me I shoulda never tried out for the bloody team! Tried to make me thing I'm no good! And you know what this means to me!"  
  
"I never said you weren't any good! I just mentioned that you shouldn't be doing something quite so dangerous, that's all. You're liable to get yourself hurt!"  
  
"Then I'll get hurt!"  
  
"You wanna end up like Harry? In and out of the hospital wing? Beaten to a pulp while I'm sitting there sobbing? Having me standing over you instead of Ginny?"  
  
That line made my ears perk up a bit. If there's one thing I knew about Ginny Weasley, it's that she didn't just visit Harry to give him flowers. Whether he liked it or not (and these days it's hard to tell), that girl was crazy about him. I think it would've taken "You-Know-Who" himself to keep her away from him, and sometimes I doubt even that. Now we had Hermione comparing herself to Ginny. Maybe I was just imagining things, but that sounded like a hint if I ever heard one. Obviously, Ron missed it completely.  
  
"I'm not gonna be in and out of hospital! You'll have no need to stand over me! Why would you do that, anyway?"  
  
Y'know, if they hadn't been so caught up in the moment, I'm sure they would've heard me in there, banging my head off a locker. It seemed to obvious to me, why didn't he get it? Of course, I still wasn't positive as to whether or not I was only imagining things. I had to listen more to be sure.  
  
"I'd do it because I care about you! Honestly, Ron, aren't I allowed to care about my...my...friend?"  
  
Yep, I was right all right. With those words, Hermione's whole tone of voice changed. She sounded more...more hurt than angry now. Her voice now sounded as if she was ready to give up, to stop fighting. It was like the word "friend" took too much out of her. It sounded almost...well, painful. As scary as this may sound, she sounded as if she was about to let Ron win. Ron, being a Weasley, didn't catch any of this. I swear, there must be something in the blood. His brothers are the same way. Especially Fred. Must've taken me months to get him to...never mind.  
  
"No one said you're not allowed to care, Hermione, but that doesn't give you the right to butt in all the time! I'm fifteen years old, I can make up my mind for myself, without your help!"  
  
"Fine, Ron. If that's what you want, fine."  
  
And then things grew silent again. Having finished changing, I figured I'd be able to walk out now without any problems whatsoever. I'd simply march out that door, stroll up to McGonagall's office, and then have a brief chat with Hermione once I finished. Yeah, that's what I'd do. I'd find her before dinner, pull her aside, and discuss with her the phenomenon of clueless Weasley males. Both luckily and unfortunately for me, Ron managed to speak up again. Luckily because it meant this conflict might get resolved. Unfortunately because it meant I had to sit there until it was.  
  
"Come on, now. I didn't mean it like that, really. You could...you could stand over me as long as you like."  
  
"That's not funny, Ron!"  
  
"Never said it was."  
  
"Honestly, Ron. Don't make jokes about things you don't understand."  
  
"I don't understand?"  
  
  
  
Oh Bloody Hell! I didn't know which one to be mad at-Ron for being an idiot, or Hermione for dropping such subtle hints. Note to any girls reading this-don't be subtle. Boys are stupid. Fortunitaly for Hermione, Ron used their long silence to finally put some puzzle pieces together.  
  
"Oi, Hermione. When you said you'd stand over me like Ginny does with Harry, what'd you mean by that?"  
  
Once again, I started banging my head against a locker.  
  
"What do you think I meant?"  
  
"Well, I dunno. I mean, lotsa people come visit Harry when he's hurt. Me and you do it all the time."  
  
"You and I."  
  
"Right. I mean, you could've said anyone. You could've said Neville! But you said Ginny. Why Ginny?"  
  
"Felt like the right name to say at the time."  
  
"Cuz, y'know, she's only always there because she fancies him."  
  
"I know that, Ron."  
  
"So, if I got hurt playing keeper, would you stick around because..."  
  
Sod, why couldn't he say it? All he needed was three more words! Three bloody words!  
  
"Stick around because why, Ron?"  
  
"Stick around because...because...ye fancied me?"  
  
Suddenly, it grew silent again. I knew something had to be up. She wouldn't just leave him there without an answer. Not our Hermione; the girl who had ALL the answers. I had to find out what was going on. Slowly, I crept back over to the doorway to get a peek at what was going on. What I saw nearly blew my mind. There was Ron, redder than he had been before, and Hermione, leaning against him, kissing him. Not just a peck on the cheek, either. She had a look on her face that held months, maybe years of hidden desire, of patience while hoping that someday he'd finally ask the question he just did. This wasn't just an answer-it was a declaration! Then, just as quick as it had happened, she pulled away from him.  
  
"Does that answer your question?" Hermione asked before smiling and walking away. Ron just stood there, agape, drooling on himself. He was completely and totally awestruck. He might've been expecting a lot of different responses to that question, but that certainly wasn't one of them. The mindless prat stood there in a stupor for so long that I had to shove my fist in my mouth to keep from laughing at him. After a minute or two, reality caught up with him, and he went chasing after his precious Hermione. I just sat down and smiled, happy that things had worked out. Took me second to realize that, since this whole ordeal was over, I could finally leave. I grabbed my Silver Arrow and made my way out the door, only to be stopped by none other than Fred himself.  
  
"Angelina, baby! Where've you been?" he questioned with a sparkle in his eyes. He always did look cute when his eyes sparkled like that.  
  
"Had to wait on something. All done now, though. You headed back to the dorms?"  
  
"Actually, I had planned on walking you to McGonagalls, if you don't mind."  
  
"And what if I do?"  
  
"Then I'll do it anyway."  
  
"So nice to see my opinion matters, Mr. Weasley."  
  
"Speaking of opinions, you didn't actually think that one boy was any good, did you?  
  
"The sixth year? I dunno, he was rather sharp, and quite a handsome bloke..."  
  
"Oi, don't you go starting that now! Hey, could you do me one favor, though?"  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Put in a good word for Ron, eh? He really wants the spot."  
  
"Oh, so I can have a team of Weasleys to boss around?"  
  
"C'mon, now. It'd make him happy"  
  
"Don't worry about Ron. I guarantee you he's already happy right now."  
  
And with a kiss on the cheek, Fred led me to McGonagall's. 


End file.
